


A Typical Sanders Sides Car Journey

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Humour, M/M, One Big Family, Sibling energy, car journeys equal arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas Sanders had his eyes fixed on the road, trying to stay focused as the sun slowly disappeared and exhaustion set in.

He jumped slightly as yet another loud exclamation came from the back.

"Ow! Virgil!"

"That wasn't me!"

"whoops, that was most definitely an accident!"

"You mother f...."

"Boys! Cut it out!"

"Hand me the scissors and I'd be happy to."

"Virgil! What did I say about threats of violence?"

"Not to do them within earshot of you?"

"That's right... Wait what?"

"Can all of you just stop?!" Thomas shouted, causing the car to fall silent. "I'm trying to focus and all I can hear is you lot arguing!"

Logan, who was sitting in the passenger seat, sent a glare at the four traits sitting in the back.

"I'm sorry Thomas, the boys are just a little extra spicy today." Patton said with a small smile, ignoring Logans glare.

The next few minutes of the journey passed in blissful silence until a voice wailed. "Stop the car I'm gonna puke!"

Thomas quickly pulled over to the side of the road with a sigh and there was lots of scrambling as Roman climbed out and vomited.

"Roman, are you sure you're not travel sick? This isn't the first time." Thomas said in a tired voice.

"Of... Of course not, it was just because a certain someone elbowed me in the stomach." Roman tried to play it off, sending a glare over his shoulder at the trait in question.

"Who? Me? I'd never do such a thing. I'm as innocent as they come."

"Deciet I swear, next time I'll just be sick on you." Roman threatened and Deciet made a face of disgust.

Virgil rolled his eyes and muttered "Both of you need to shut up, I was almost asleep when Roman had to open his big mouth."

"Oh really? You don't usually complain about......" Romans hand covered his mouth, cutting off his words but it was quite clear what he was about to say.

Virgil was bright red but sent a slightly grateful look at Deciet who'd shut Roman up before he'd finished his sentence.

Thomas opened his mouth for a second and then shut it, shaking his head and deciding he didn't want to know.

"If you're all done wasting valuable oxygen with all your nonsensical arguing, shall we get going again?" Logan asked in a fed up tone.

"Logans right kiddos, get back in Roman and let's hit the road!"Patton said with a grin.

"Why would we hit the road? That makes no sense at all."

"It's a saying Logan!" three voices exclaimed.

Logan grit his teeth, not liking being corrected, but muttered "Fine, let's 'hit the road' as Patton said. It'll be getting dark soon and we're way behind the schedule I made of where we're supposed to be at what time."

Thomas once again drove down the road, smiling slightly as there was yet another moment of blissful silence.

Time passed and Thomas glanced in his rear view mirror to see Virgil had fallen asleep against Patton.

His eyes went back to the road again and then flicked back to the rear view mirror where he met the eyes of Deciet who grinned and gave him a little wave.

Thomas frowned at that, confused why Deciet seemed so pleased with himself.

His confusion lasted until he glanced at Roman and noticed the creative traits eyes were narrowed furiously at Deciet and his face was almost as red as his sash.

It seemed the reason there had been such a long blissful silence was because Deciet still had Roman silenced.

Thomas focused back on the road, biting back a small chuckle at Romans situation.

Roman was fuming, he couldn't speak or make a sound thanks to Deciet and no one else had noticed and told him to stop.

Virgil was asleep leaning against Patton who was slowly drifting off himself so neither of them could help, Thomas was driving and Logan was trying to help navigate.

Roman scowled but that soon turned to panic when he felt his stomach churning.

He tapped Deciet on the shoulder frantically and the snake faced trait seemed to think he was trying to complain for a second but as Romans face paled drastically he seemed to get he idea.

"Romans gonna puke again!" he exclaimed.

Thomas once again pulled over and Roman jumped out of the car before turning to face Deciet with wide eyes.

Deciet quickly waved his hand and Roman ripped his hand away from his mouth, turned and puked.

While Roman was puking Logan looked in the back and smiled ever so slightly at the sight of Virgil and Patton cuddled up together asleep.

Logan was mildly surprised that Virgil hadn't been the one involved in the most arguments and that he was actually asleep.

The anxious trait had been the one most reluctant to come and he'd kicked up a fuss when he realised he had to sit next to Deciet but for the first part of the journey it had gone OK because Virgil just drowned everyone out with his music.

Virgils phone had died though and that's when most of the arguing started but it was mostly between Deciet and Roman.

Logan glanced at Deciet and shook his head. The snake faced trait was as sarcastic as Virgil, extra as Roman and almost as intelligent as Logan which made him all the more annoying.

Roman got back in the car and Thomas set off yet again.

Deciet pulled his phone out of his pocket, making sure the brightness was all the way down so Thomas wasn't distracted while driving, and angled it so he could get a couple sneaky pictures.

He got two of Virgil and Patton asleep, one of them where it was just them and the second he angled it so he could poke his head in with a smirk and thumbs up.

He'd already planned the caption he would use when he uploaded it and he couldn't wait to see Logan and Romans reactions. It would be hilarious, up until the point they decided to murder him.

He hesitated but continued to post the pictures with the caption Moxiety is official, the ship has sailed!

He grinned and had to hide a small chuckle with his hand as the comments began to flood with people freaking out.

It was a full on debate of whether or not Deciet was lying or not this time and whether the pictures were real or not.

He responded to a couple messages and almost snorted as someone demanded he video it so they knew it was real.

Who was he to stand in the way of what the fans wanted? So he filmed the two asleep then turned the camera to himself where he winked and ended the video.

He uploaded that as well and was struggling to hold back his laughter at how much people were freaking out.

Roman was staring out the window, trying to ignore Deciet and fight off the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. He couldn't see much as it was very dark now but he could sort of make out the shapes of trees and bushes.

Thomas himself was having trouble seeing much but that was mostly due to how tired he was and the fact his eyelids were starting to droop.

Logan kept sending worried glances over at Thomas, not saying anything until Thomas's eyes shut and he almost swerved into the next lane.

"Thomas, pull over."

"Logan it's fine, I just need..."

"Thomas! Pull over right now!"

"OK, OK. Chill." Thomas muttered and pulled over for what seemed the hundredth time in the last 24 hours.

Logan got out of the car and walked around to the drivers side.

"What...?" Thomas started as his door was pulled open.

"I am not letting you continue to drive us in such a state. I will be taking over while you get some sleep." Logan ordered.

Thomas didn't try to argue and found himself sat in the passenger seat while Logan sat in the drivers seat.

"Thanks Logan." Thomas yawned and Logan refrained from rolling his eyes as he immediately fell asleep.

Logan and Deciet were the only two traits still awake as Roman had drifted off with his face pressed against the window.

Logan was focused on the road but a muffled chuckle made him glance in the rear view mirror at Deciet who he noticed was taking pictures of Romans less than flattering expression.

"He'll kill you if he knows you've got pictures of him like that" Logan said making Deciet jump slightly.

"He's asleep at the moment so it's safe enough for me to post them and when they're online he won't be able to take them down. The fans will love them." Deciet responded and Logan shook his head slightly.

"That still doesn't mean he won't kill you when he finds out."

"Eh, I've done worse and survived, I think I can handle the Disney dork." Deciet said.

Logan scoffed "Deciet are you referring to when you broke his mirror? You only survived then because you hid behind Virgil."

Deciet shrugged "I still survived, besides Virgil wouldn't let him kill me for posting these because they're hilarious."

Logan chuckled slightly "Let's hope you don't somehow manage to annoy Virgil before Roman finds out about the picture or he'll probably stand back and watch rather than helping you this time."

Deciet gulped as he remembered the Moxiety post he'd done. "Well, I'm going to sleep now, have fun with your driving." he said and shut his eyes, making Logan frown in confusion.

After a while Deciets feigned sleep became real sleep and Logan continued to drive, ignoring the way his eyes stung slightly from lack of sleep and when the sun began to rise.

He noticed a service's up ahead and pulled in there, letting out a small sigh as he glanced around at the sleeping inhabitants of the car.

It wouldn't be long before they all began to wake up so he would just sit and wait so they could grab breakfast before they continued the rest of the journey.

While he waited he pulled out his phone and frowned at the number of notifications.

He quickly went on twitter and found the post Deciet did of Roman asleep with his cheek pressed against the window, a string of drool coming out of his mouth.

Logan shook his head with a smile then his eyebrows furrowed as he spotted something else.

There were several people freaking out in the replies so Logan went to Deciets profile to check what else he'd tweeted.

His eyes widened as he saw the picture of Virgil and Patton and then they narrowed as he read the caption Deciet had put.

"That cheeky little sh......" Logan started to growl when he had an idea.

He quietly got out of the car and opened the door Roman was leaning on, making the creative trait slump half out of the car.

Logan shook his head and gently pushed Roman so he was leaning against Deciet and smirked when both traits instinctively cuddled into each other.

He then snapped a quick photo and put it on his twitter with the caption they say they hate each other yet I continue to find them in situations like this. Don't listen to their denials.

He shut the door and got back into the car with a smug expression as his twitter blew up so much he had to turn his phone off to stop it waking the others up.

The fans would easily be convinced that Deciet had lied about Moxiety being a thing but Logan tweeting about Deciet and Roman? Not so much.

Logan didn't even know what their ship name was but he was sure he'd be seeing a lot. No one would suspect him of acting mischievously so they'd accept it as official as it came from serious business Logan.

He couldn't wait to see the two's reactions. That's what they got for arguing the whole journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Virgils eyes fluttered open and he stretched with a groan. He rubbed his eyes and quickly became aware of someone with their arms around him.

He sat up, realised it was just Patton and sighed in relief. He turned his head and gasped as he saw Deciet and Roman cuddled in to each other.

"What the fu...?!"

"Ah, Virgil you're awake I see." Logan suddenly interrupted from the front of the car, making Virgil jump in surprise.

"Oh, um, yeah. What's going on here?" Virgil asked pointing at the two sides who were probably the most likely to murder each other.

Logan smirked. "you should probably check twitter."

Virgil quickly pulled his phone out and then remembered it was dead with a sigh.

"Looks like you'll have to wait till...." Logan started to say but fell silent as Virgil reached over to both Deciet and Roman and managed to grab their phones.

"What are you doing?"

"checking twitter." Virgil replied, unlocking both phones at the same time with ease.

"But... What..... I.... How did you do that?" Logan spluttered in confusion and awe.

Virgil looked at Logan with a smirk "Well I know Romans password because it's a set of numbers that correlate with a significant date. Deciets is just always easy to guess, no matter how many times he changes it. Plus I'm pretty skilled at guessing."

While Logan took in what he'd said, Virgil looked down at the phones he had in each hand, frowning as he scrolled.

He came across Deciets post on Romans phone and gasped at the pictures and video of what Deciet had called "Moxiety".

"I assume you've found the pictures?" Logan asked.

Virgil nodded then sent the logical trait a smirk. "The fans are right though, we do look pretty cute together."

Logan spluttered and clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing at Virgil.

Virgil let out a small laugh, muffling it with his hand so he didn't wake anyone up. "I'm just messing with you Logan, no need to get all jealous. Patton is like my dad and even if that wasn't the case, do you really think Roman would be willing to let me go? He almost killed Deciet because he thought the dude was trying it on with me."

Logan huffed, his arms crossed at being called out for not thinking logically about the situation. "Was that before or after the mirror incident?"

Virgil tilted his head as he thought back and then grinned "It was before. The mirror thing was hilarious though."

"Deciet is under the impression he can hide behind you again today. He managed to get a few pictures of Roman asleep." Logan said, remembering the conversation he had with the trait several hours previously.

Virgil let out a snort and turned Deceits phone around. "You mean these masterpieces?"

Logan held a hand over his mouth to try and muffle the chuckle he couldn't help but let out at seeing the photos.

"Yeah, Roman's gonna be piiiiissed." Virgil said with a grin as he turned the phone back around.

"'gonna' is not a word. The correct way to have said that sentence was 'Roman is going to be pissed.' how many times do I have to explain that to you?" Logan said with an irritated sigh.

Virgil smirked "clearly more than once."

Logan looked at Virgil for a few seconds and seemed to come to a realisation. "You do it because you know it annoys me, don't you?"

Virgils smirk widened. "no, I'd never intentionally annoy you Logie."

Logan scowled. "You sound like Deceit when you speak in that tone. Also I thought we'd agreed you were never to refer to me as that name ever again!"

Before Virgil could respond a small noise came from Patton and he blinked his eyes blearily, having just woken up.

"wasatime." he mumbled, his words all strung together as he was still half asleep.

Logans scowl had immediately vanished and Virgil was hiding his mouth behind his sweater paws, trying to conceal his silent laughter at how rapidly Logan changed.

"It's around 7. I pulled over so we can have some breakfast before we continue our journey." Logan responded in a soft voice that was very different from how he'd just been speaking to Virgil.

Patton nodded and rubbed his eyes with a mumbled "That's a good idea, you're so smart Lo."

Logan went slightly pink as Virgil let out a snort, catching Pattons attention.

"kiddo, did you get enough sleep? I know how difficult it is for you to sleep sometimes and..."

"Patt, calm down, I had plenty of sleep I only woke up about twenty minutes ago or something." Virgil said, hurriedly cutting Patton off before he went into overprotective dad mode.

Patton glanced over Virgil at the other two and immediately fought down a squeal.

"w... What?!" Patton whisper yelled, his hands coming up to his face.

Deciet and Roman had somehow cuddled closer together since Logan and Virgil had last look.

"I don't know Patt, I woke up to them like that. Logan probably knows though considering he presumably took over from Thomas at some point." Virgil said with a sly grin as Logan glared at him.

"Roman was leaning against the car door so when I opened it he slumped half out so I pushed him back in and he and Deceit cuddled together on instinct." Logan said, unable to lie to Patton when he was looking at him so expectantly.

"Why did you do that Lo?" Patton asked in confusion so Logan explained the entire situation with the Moxiety pictures and the ones of Roman asleep.

At the end of the explanation Patton had a slight frown on his face. "So you purposefully put them like that?" he asked in a quiet voice and Logan nodded.

"is this because of your jealousy again LoLo?"

Logan gulped and nodded again, trying to ignore the way Virgil was almost suffocating himself in his attempt to keep himself from laughing.

Patton sighed but didn't say anything, instead choosing to look out of the window while Logan tried to think of someway to save the situation.

The slightly tense silence was broken as Thomas let out a yawn and sat up, having been curled up asleep in the passenger seat the whole time.

"How long was I out for?" Thomas asked, dragging a hand down his face and looking over at Logan.

"it's quarter past 7 in the morning so several hours." Logan said, his voice slightly quiter than normal due to the fact Patton wasn't happy with him.

Thomas nodded and yawned again turning to glance into the back. "Morning Patton, morning Virgil." Thomas said.

Before the two traits could respond Thomas let out a large gasp and shouted "Holy shmokes!"

It was clear he was talking about Deceit and Roman and his shout jolted the two awake.

The two locked eyes for a second, taking in the position they were in, and then immediately pulled away from each other.

Roman opened his door and quickly climbed out, trying to put more distance between him and Deceit who was making shocked and disgusted hissing sounds.

"What the heckity heck 5 abs and 1 pec were you doing?!" Roman screeched, a horrified look on his face as he stared at Deceit.

"Me?! I did not sssstart that! It mussssst have been you! Sssssstop blaming me for everything you jerk!" Deciet hissed, his shock and horror causing him to revert to a more snake like behaviour.

Virgil had pulled his hood over his head by now, both hands over his mouth as he held back laughter while Patton watched the two unhappy traits with a small frown.

Logan was biting back a grin but Patton shot him a disappointed look and it immediately faded.

Thomas was staring between Deciet and Roman, confusion and shock on his face as he tried to work out what was going on.

"Let's all go have breakfast or something shall we?" Patton said in an attempt to stop Deceit and Roman arguing. He was completely ignored by the two who were throwing insults at each other.

Patton undid his seat belt and got out of the car, slamming it shut angrily as he walked away.

Deciet and Roman fell silent and everyone in the car watched as Patton walked into the building.

"What just happened?" Thomas asked and Logan sighed, opening his door and getting out of the car.

"I'll go talk to him. Make sure they don't kill each other."

Thomas nodded and Logan headed after Patton, gulping nervously as he knew they needed to talk.

He found Patton standing in the bathroom of the building, leaning on the sink and staring into the mirror with a tired expression.

"Patton?" Logan said tentatively and the moral trait glanced over at him, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"How many times do we have to have this conversation Logan?" Patton muttered, looking in the mirror again.

Logan stepped closer. "Patton I'm sorry I..."

"No! Logan, you don't get it. Sorry isn't good enough anymore. You always act like this and honestly I'm starting to get sick of it. It's like you don't trust me." Patton turned away shaking his head.

Logan grabbed Patton by the shoulders and turned him to face him. "I do trust you Patton, I really do, it's just I can't stand the thought of you leaving me or someone else catching your attention in a way I can't."

Patton sighed. "jealousy can't be helped, it's a perfectly normal thing to feel, however you always over do it. I mean you blocked several fans from following me because they said they loved me! That's ridiculous! Deceit joking about Moxiety does not mean you get to put him in a situation where it could cause him harm!"

"I didn't..."

"Don't even try to say you didn't because we both know how Roman can get! He's a lovely person but when his anger takes over he does sometimes lash out which is rare but still known to happen. Deciet is probably the only one Roman has done that to and putting them in a situation like that was exactly the right way to end up with one of them getting hurt!"

Logan flinched backwards as Patton raised his voice in anger and cut him off. Every word was true and Logan felt shame and guilt starting to wash over him with each passing second.

"I... I didn't think...." he started and was once again cut off.

"You didn't think? You're logic, Logan! That's supposed to be what you do best! If you can't think before you act then how can you do your job?"

Logan looked down at the floor and mumbled "I was just so caught up in the idea of getting back at Deceit that I didn't stop to think about the consequences."

Patton looked at Logan for a few seconds before sighing and turning away, running a hand through his hair as he wondered if he was actually going to say what he was going to say.

"Logan I.... I think we should take a break."

"What? Y.... You can't be serious? Please t... Tell me you're not s... Serious?" Logan stuttered, eyes wide in horror and tears starting to form.

Patton turned back around, his eyes locking with Logans sadly. "I am. Your jealousy is out of control and I've put up with it for ages but now I've had enough. You need to work on reigning it in or I'm gone for good."

Logans legs shook as he registered Pattons words and tears slid down his face. "P... Please Patton I... I love you."

Patton shut his eyes, inhaled deeply and reopened them, tears also forming in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "I love you too but I'm seriously at my wits end with your irrational jealousy. Show me you're not controlled by it and things can go back to how they were but until then... This is the end."

Patton had to force himself to walk away, shaking slightly as he left Logan on his own in the bathroom.

Patton returned to the others, completely composed and with a convincing fake smile in place as he played his usual role of happy pappy Patton.

Logan remained in the bathroom, staring at where Patton had just been, his logical brain struggling to accept what had just happened.

The whole world could have ended around him and he wouldn't have noticed, he was too lost in his own mind.

When everything finally fell into place his knees buckled and he started sobbing quietly, unsure how he was supposed to continue as if nothing had happened.

A long car journey of pretending everything was fine? He wasn't sure he could do that.


End file.
